Hot Summer
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: This summer in Camelot is awfull. Probably this is magic. Это лето в Камелоте просто ужасно. Возможно, всё из-за магии.


Артур/Мерлин. Артур ударил Мерлина и случайно не рассчитал силу. Артур пытается извиниться ^_^. Рейтинг - чем выше, тем лучше, ХЭ.

- Послушай, Артур…

Артур повалился спиной на кровать, демонстративно вытянув вперед гудящие ноги. Он страшно вымотался за день и совершенно не хотел ничего слушать. Безумная жара и засуха, поразившие Камелот, обернулись новой волной подозрений со стороны Утера, обысков и арестов. Отец отдавал приказы, и Артур, в кольчуге и с оружием, словно это могло уберечь от магической атаки, мотался по городу и окрестностям, снова и снова перетряхивая дома без того перепуганных, усталых и одуревших от жары крестьян. Король бегло просматривал сводки и отдавал новый приказ: взять. Даже для привычного к постоянным антимагическим процессам Камелота нынешняя ситуация была чем-то выдающимся.

- Артур, - Мерлин словно не замечал запыленных сапог принца, ступни в которых просто горели. Он стоял и разглагольствовал, подкрепляя слова патетическими движениями костлявых рук. – Скоро в Камелоте не останется людей.

- Да, если мы не остановим проклятых колдунов.

- Какие же это преступники? Что в них такого? – глаза парня горели, на щеках выступил лихорадочный румянец. Плечи развернулись. Сейчас он напоминал Артуру идущего в атаку рыцаря.

- Маги не имеют особых отметок.

- Утер воюет со своим народом. С женщинами и детьми. Он безумен, и если Королевский совет…

Резко сев на кровати, Артур с разгона ударил Мерлина кулаком в лицо. Слуга охнул, отлетел к стене и приземлился на пятую точку. Теперь уже принц смотрел на него сверху вниз.

- Он мой отец. И твой король. Ты, конечно, идиот, но постарайся удержать эту мысль в своей голове, или она недолго останется на плечах. А теперь отправляйся в колодки.

Мерлин сидел на полу, зажимая рукой разбитый нос, и кровь капала между длинных, изящных, совсем не крестьянских пальцев.

- Надеюсь, когда вы станете королем, то найдете в себе силы изменить это, сир, - упрямо взглянув на господина, пробормотал он, едва справившись с распухающей губой. Потом с трудом поднялся и направился к дверям. Он снова ссутулился, голова покорно склонилась, и взгляд словно искал что-то на полу.

- Погоди. Раздень меня. Нет, ступай, еще все тут перемажешь…

Кипя от бешенства, принц снова повалился на кровать и застонал сквозь зубы. Проклятые сапоги хотелось просто разрезать. Что его так взбесило? То, что их разговор с Мерлином точь в точь повторял давешнюю беседу с отцом? То, что пришлось, вопреки сознанию собственной неправоты, действовать, подчиняясь долгу? Или этот вечный мерлиновский взгляд, в котором с обидой мешались лукавство, невинность, непобедимое упрямство и тайна, тайна, не дающая покоя, толкающая нелепого парня на странные, получающие объяснение лишь некоторое время спустя поступки.

Артур посмотрел на свою руку и невесело усмехнулся. Потом с рычанием стянул ногами ненавистные сапоги, перевязь полетела в один угол, кольчуга в другой…

Утром принц открыл глаза, довольно потянулся и подумал, что вот опять не Мерлин разбудил его, а ему придется будить Мерлина… нет, не придется, едва ли тому удалось заснуть, стоя в колодках на рыночной площади. На смену хорошему настроению пришел жгучий стыд, и сегодня не было заглушающей все усталости.

Артур отправил кого-то из замковой челяди с приказом выпустить Мерлина и отрядить до вечера на кухню, стараясь не думать, что просто боится взглянуть парню в глаза. Будущий король не имеет права проявлять досадную слабость и стыдиться собственных решений.

День был самый обычный: дозор, тренировка, обыски, арест, выезд на безнадежно высушенные солнцем поля… Почему-то Артуру казалось, что каждый встречный смотрит на него с осуждением. А вечером появился тихий, очень тихий Мерлин, молча бухнул на стол поднос и выжидательно уставился на принца. Тот под столом провел по сбитым костяшкам.

В неверном свете факелов губы слуги казались просто еще более пухлыми, чем обычно, и темнее к середине, будто парень полакомился черникой. Но Артуру-то было известно, откуда взялась эта полоска запекшейся крови. И почему лицо неуловимо изменилось: вроде бы, нос выглядел как-то иначе. Мерлин молчал. И смотрел на младшего Пендрагона так, что внутри поселялось тягучее, ноющее чувство. «Ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, - словно бы говорил он. – Я все равно останусь с тобой, потому что…» В этом «потому что» была тайна. И еще Артуру стало не по себе от такой покорности, словно он сильно обидел доверяющего ему ребенка. Крестьянская девочка, которую они забрали сегодня, вначале смотрела на принца и рыцарей восторженными глазами. Они были прекрасны в своих сияющих кольчугах, красных плащах. Они пришли защищать. И забрали ее. За то, что раскладывала на меже камни и травы, что-то шептала над ними… Конечно, Артур помнил Мордреда. Но иногда дети просто играют. Король Утер воюет с детьми. Со своим народом. С теми, кто ему доверяет, кого он должен защищать. А остальные следуют воле короля.

Мерлин молчал, не отводя взгляда. У Артура нервы натянулись, пересохло в горле. Он жестом приказал налить вина, коснулся губами холодного края, чувствуя каждый выступ узора на поверхности чаши, и осушил ее в несколько глотков. Мерлин молчал. Хоть бы он ляпнул какую-нибудь глупость, хоть бы он кубок уронил, в конце концов… Принцу вдруг нестерпимо захотелось взъерошить непослушные черные волосы покорного упрямца, вот бывает же такое сочетание, подуть на потемневшие губы, унимая боль, по-дружески сжать холодные тонкие пальцы, словно говоря: я здесь, рядом, и можешь рассчитывать на меня… Артур поднял руку, и Мерлин сжался, но не тронулся с места и взгляда не отвел. Пендрагон обнял его за плечи и силком усадил на кровать. Они часто находились рядом, ближе некуда: походные ночевки под одним одеялом, борьба на тренировочном поле, - но сейчас все было по-другому. На этот раз перед Артуром был не просто слуга, предназначенный для исполнения монаршей воли. Это был человек, из плоти и крови, со своей жизнью, от которой служба составляла лишь малую часть, а дальше… дальше простиралась тайна. Сейчас даже дружба с Мерлином не представлялась принцу чем-то сверхъестественным. И… После бесконечных обысков, розысков, проверок Артуру казалось, что он знает в лицо всех жителей Камелота, каждого человека, и словно бы все они стояли перед однажды предавшим их будущим королем, храня свои тайны, плотно сомкнув губы. От вечерней духоты и выпитого вина у принца закружилась голова и он сам не заметил, как тихонько прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам юноши, нежно провел по краю, чтобы не задеть поврежденных участков, другой рукой удержав за плечи, когда тот рванулся было, потом легонько подул, как и собирался, отчего губы приоткрылись, и вот тогда Артур почувствовал, что теряет всякую осторожность. Это было неожиданно и ново, но словно недостающий кусочек мозаики вставал на свое место. Желание, захлестнувшее будущего правителя Камелота с головой, совсем не походило на то, благодаря чему кое-кто из подданных уже удостоился очень личного внимания. Словно притяжение между магнитом и железом, словно ровное пламя свечи, или течение большой реки, медленное, сильное и неумолимое, влекло этих двоих друг к другу.

- Прости меня, - выдохнул Артур, - ты понимаешь, я… Он ведь мой отец. И мой король. Кем бы я был, если бы вот так сразу…

- Да, - Мерлин успокаивающе, ободряюще улыбнулся, взял пальцы принца в свои и слегка сжал: я здесь, я рядом… И это было так правильно, только сердце Артура все равно тяжело стукнуло в груди, потому что сегодня начиналось необратимое. Вернее, открывалось, потому что было всегда.

Он откинулся на спину, все так же, за плечи, увлекая слугу за собой на подушки, и некоторое время просто лежал рядом, думая, как хорошо, что есть человек, который просто верит в тебя. Торопиться было некуда, Артур знал, что это не пройдет к утру, оставляя оскомину, и уж точно за сегодняшнее, в отличие от вчерашнего, не будет стыдно. Немного спустя он обнаружил, что Мерлин спит, уткнувшись доверчиво в его плечо, посапывая разбитым носом и улыбаясь.

Утром волшебник проснулся возле принца, который до рассвета не смыкал глаз, боясь пошевелиться, и они хором пожелали друг другу доброго утра, и обоим казалось, что так было и будет всегда. А потом они потянулись друг к другу.

- Кажется, я разгадал твою тайну.

- Может быть, - лукаво улыбнулся Мерлин.

- Ты давно в меня влюблен.

- О! – физиономия парня стала еще хитрее. – Разумеется!

- Я попытаюсь сделать что-нибудь для людей, - вздохнул Артур, глядя на горячий воздух, дрожащий над крышами Камелота, словно над адскими сковородами, хотя было еще раннее утро. – И ни одна живая душа не должна пронюхать, что все это из-за тебя. Кто еще будет хлопотать о судьбе магов, если не маг, скажет отец, а я не хотел бы потерять тебя. И его тоже. Это слишком тяжелый выбор.

Во время этой маленькой речи младший Пендрагон смотрел вдаль, поэтому не видел, как его слуга вздрогнул и напрягся.

Наконец Артур отправился в утренний обход караулов, нацепив ненавистные кольчугу и перевязь с тяжелым мечом, а Мерлин остался прибирать в покоях, чтобы затем присоединиться к господину на тренировочном поле. И заснул на полу за кроватью, с тряпкой в руках. А проснулся от невообразимого шума. Били в колокола, люди метались по замку, как угорелые, да почти так оно и было. Загорелась конюшня, да еще пожар начался с того стойла, где содержался любимый жеребец Утера, Черный Ветер. Это Мерлин узнал позже, а пока со всех ног бросился туда, где больше всего суетились.

- Где ты шлялся? – прикрикнул на парня старший конюх. – Все давно здесь, за тобой посылали...

- Я был в покоях Артура, - глядя расширившимися глазами на неподдающийся огонь, прошептал Мерлин.

- Там тебя тоже не нашли! – в руки парню сунули два пустых ведра, и он передал их дальше по цепочке, получив взамен полные.

Мерлин мог бы потушить этот пожар одним словом, но вокруг было так много народу, поэтому он передавал и передавал ведра, от которых руки ныли не хуже, чем от колодок, пока другие растаскивали стены баграми и заливали тлеющие обломки до хруста высушенного жарой дерева.

Тем временем Артура вызвал Утер и приказал разобраться, кто ухитрился поджечь королевскую конюшню средь бела дня. Разумеется, здесь не могло обойтись без магии.

Принц отправился за советом к Гаюсу. Старик мешал кипевшее в котелке снадобье – мазь против ожогов, - а не успевший отмыть копоть с физиономии Мерлин щипал корпию.

- Гаюс, если жара вызвана магией, что мы можем ей противопоставить? – прямо спросил Артур.

- Ваше высочество? - бровь старого лекаря поползла вверх.

- Брось, Гаюс, кто, как не ты, сведущ в Древней Религии? – принц смотрел прямо на старика. – По твоим книгам можно отыскать того, из-за кого хлеб горит на полях, скот падает в стойлах, из-за кого этой зимой нас ожидает голод? Нет ли там противозаклятья? Видят боги, если бы я умел колдовать, то давно бы вызвал этот проклятый дождь, и пусть потом отец казнит меня на главной площади, но Камелот будет спасен.

Ткань в руках Мерлина как-то особенно громко хрустнула. Артур поднял на него глаза и заметил, с какой тревогой слуга… любовник… друг смотрит на него. Юноша поспешил отвести взгляд.

- Вашему высочеству должно быть известно, что все магические книги сожжены вместе с их владельцами. Пожар в конюшне начался с единственного стойла, где имеется застекленное окно. Скорее всего, лучи, пройдя его, как призму, подожгли сухую солому на полу. Что же до меня и магии… Я много лет назад лишился своей силы, иначе и сам бы давно вызвал этот несчастный дождь…

- Значит, есть такое заклинание… - прошептал Мерлин, нервно разрывая тряпки.

- Да, - сердито буркнул Гаюс, такой же взвинченный от жары, как и все прочие. На его спине по темно-синей шерсти мантии расползлось темное пятно, от лопаток до поясницы. – Но пойти против законов природы означает получить от нее же наказание в ближайшем будущем. К тому же ваше высочество лишены особого дара… я хотел сказать – мерзкого…

- Довольно, - Артур упрямо расправил плечи. – Значит, нам, как обычно, придется справляться своими силами. До вечера ты остаешься в распоряжении Гаюса, Мерлин.

На закате принц, возвращавшийся после тяжелого дня и желавший продолжить прерванное утром, не застал юноши в покоях и побрел к Гаюсу. По дороге он заметил одинокую фигуру на гребне стены, выделяющуюся на фоне закатного неба. Возвращаясь обратно ни с чем, он снова бросил взгляд наверх, но никого не обнаружил. На этот раз Мерлин уже ждал его. Вернее, спал, сидя за столом, рядом с остывшим ужином. Похоже, ни о ванне, ни о любви речь заводить не стоило. Но едва Артур приобнял юношу за плечи и беззвучно выдохнул куда-то между шеей и платком «люблю», тот обернулся и подставил теплые губы для поцелуя, не открывая глаз. Вскоре ужин оказался на полу, Мерлин – на столе…

А ночью они снова поднялись по тревоге. Вся западная часть неба была охвачена багровым заревом. Горел лес, и пожар грозил перекинуться на нижний город. Замок затянуло пеленой дыма, башни пропали, словно их снесли, стены виднелись неровными кусками. Мерлин стиснул руку Артура, убеждаясь, что она еще теплая. Спросонья ему показалось, что сбылись предсказания Дракона о разрушении Камелота и смерти великого короля. Артур припомнил странную фигуру на западной стене. Ох, не зря она там маячила!

Заминка была минутной. Оба быстро собрались и поспешили на помощь.

Следующим вечером (утренний обход, выезд на вчерашнее пожарище, допрос уцелевших жителей сгоревшей деревни, доклад отцу, прием просителей…) Артур решил устроить засаду на мага, виновного в пожаре, а то и в обоих. Нет, говорил он про себя добросердечному Мерлину, отец, конечно, переусердствует в поисках врагов, однако истинное зло должно быть наказано. И тогда у них на руках будет замечательный контраргумент для освобождения всех невинно арестованных... Разумеется, изловить злодея он решил в одиночку. На закате, притаившись в одном из закутков западной стены, он осторожно приглядывался к теням, движущимся внизу по обе стороны укрепления. Отсюда видны были даже край нижнего города и темная глыба горелого леса за кромкой вытоптанного поля. Внезапно, в последних лучах солнца, принц увидел, как заклубился черный вихрь на краю леса, вздымая пепел и ветки. Едва заметная фигурка, похоже, взмахнувшая руками… Пока принц добежал до места, мага и след простыл, однако ветер, несший всяческую грязь и мусор, налетал порывами, постепенно усиливаясь. Был он горячим и пах пожарищем. К полуночи ветер хлопал флагами и ставнями, к утру флюгера крутились, как бешеные, и в горячем, мутном воздухе парили разные предметы, от шляп, до полотняных палаток, а к обеду разгулявшаяся буря сносила крыши и ломала деревья. Снова с бедой боролись всем миром. Артур и его рыцари как раз помогали вызволить из-под завалившейся хибары каких-то бедных горожан, как в конце проулка показалась странная фигура, тощая, горбатая... Принц замер. Ближе. Еще ближе.

Запыхавшийся Мерлин подбежал, на ходу срывая со спины мешок с лекарствами.

- Тебе же велели помогать Гаюсу! Что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя первой же веткой пополам переломит!

- Иногда нужно срочно перевязать раны. И ветер уже успокоился.

Действительно, ветер несколько унялся и дул теперь сильно, ровно, в одном направлении.

Артур решил, что этим вечером точно поймает хитрого врага. На внеплановом совете встревоженный мэтр Деррик, надзиравший за камелотскими водными путями, сказал, что колодцы почти пересохли, и следующий пожар нечем будет тушить. Если дожди не пойдут в течение недели, то и без пожаров людям будет нечего пить, не говоря уже о поливе, купаниях и прочей роскоши. Вернувшись в комнаты, Артур с ненавистью взглянул на ванну, приготовленную Мерлином, и крикнул слуге:

- Собирайся!

Враг, наносящий удары в самые незащищенные места, обязательно появится в подземном хранилище, которое однажды отравила Нимуэй, чтобы поступить так же или вовсе иссушить его. Мерлин, сам того не зная, должен был исполнить роль загонщика, поскольку своими неуклюжими движениями всегда производил неимоверное количество шума, а уж Артур встретил бы мага, так встретил. Вот он и ждал, притаившись, в темном коридоре, когда показался знакомый силуэт, еще более темный на фоне окружающей тьмы. Тот самый, сомнений быть не могло. В первый удар Артур вложил всю свою ненависть, всю обиду за невинно пострадавших людей, всю усталость последнего месяца. Оглушенный колдун рухнул на пол и получил еще пару солидных пинков. Принца остановила только мысль о предании проклятого отродья публичному сожжению. Никогда, никогда до этого он не желал магам жестокой казни, но теперь Артур, кажется, начал понимать отца. В полумраке нагнувшись к полу, он быстро и ловко связал добычу, а потом зажег факел.

- Мерлин?

Юноша застонал, не открывая глаз.

- Мерлин, идиот!

- На этот раз ты мне точно нос сломал…

- Я тебе еще не то сломаю! Ведь это был ты, на стене, и в поле…

- Я все объясню, - еле шевеля кровоточащими губами невнятно зашептал слуга и попытался сесть, опираясь на связанные руки. Но вновь был оглушен сильным ударом.

Мерлину припомнили все. Битву в Эалдоре. Дымного единорога. Пропажу во время пожара. И даже спасение жизни Артура. Нашлись свидетели, утверждавшие, что он вылил помои под ноги сэру Кермиту, сломавшему шею на турнире, что от его пения скисло молоко на кухне, и прочие подобные вещи.

Артур был взбешен. Позволить так провести себя. Обольстить. И ведь подозревал же, что тот, кто хлопочет о магах, наверняка сам маг. И наверняка затеял все ради гнусных целей. А теперь сидит в самом прохладном месте замка, и это считается наказанием? Артуру даже приближаться не хотелось к Мерлину, настолько безжалостно обошедшемуся с Камелотом, чтобы не удавить мерзавца его же платком раньше времени. Или вновь не поддаться чарам. Потому что, однажды вкусив удивительное ощущение слияния словно со своей половинкой, он день и ночь мучился от разлуки. Всего один день и одну ночь, показавшиеся бесконечными.

Но, кажется, Артур сделал верный выбор, потому что воздух как будто стал свежее и прохладнее, а высоко в небе, уже выглядевшем немного синее, чем застиранная туника Мерлина, появились легкие перистые облака. Это значительно облегчило принцу очередной объезд пострадавших деревень: Утер, не сморгнув глазом, заявил, что у Мерлина наверняка были сообщники. А вечером в спальню выдохшегося Артура, где пахло костром от нестиранной одежды и зацветшей водой из позабытой ванны, ввалился Гаюс и рухнул на колени.

- Умоляю, спасите его, - зашептал старик, обнимая запыленные сапоги принца. – Он единственная наша надежда. Я и представить не могу, что здесь будет завтра, если с ним что-то случится…

Оторопевший Артур с трудом прервал сбивчивую речь лекаря и заставил того рассказать все по порядку.

В тот день, когда Артур заговорил о магии как о спасении, стоило ему покинуть лабораторию, Мерлин словно сошел с ума. Он зашептал что-то с горящим взором, не переставая нервно рвать руками ткань, и по комнате будто ураган прошелся. Это было поисковое заклинание, перевернувшее все имевшиеся книги. Юный волшебник решил управиться с погодой. Заклятие стихий было одной из самых сложных областей магии по многим причинам: отдаленный во времени результат, масса трудноучитываемых влияний… Все время, от начала до конца действия, заклинанию требовались поддержание и корректировка. Не считая того, что дело происходило в одной и той же атмосфере.

- Наша земля, как известно, стоящая на трех китах, накрыта сверху гигантской хрустальной чашей. И если раскачать воздух на одном ее краю, ветер непременно долетит до другого, пусть даже легким дуновением, чтобы вернуться обратно… - с горящим взором разъяснял Гаюс. – Я советовал ему быть осторожнее, это совсем не то, что попасть простеньким заклинанием в чудовище с двух шагов, - на этом месте Артур икнул. – А он решил собрать тучи над морем, ведь в море так много воды, и поднять ветер, чтобы перетащить их через половину Альбиона. Оба раза несколько перестарался и подправил заклинания, как мог, а теперь старается держать воду и ветер, так что беззащитен, как котенок… И я не знаю, что станет со стихиями, если с бедным мальчиком произойдет непоправимое.

Артур глянул в окно. Над лесом росли грозовые тучи. Их лиловое подбрюшье кое-где подсвечивали алые лучи заходящего солнца, а вершины грозно чернели, напоминая горную страну на севере. Вдалеке огромная молния разрезала небо, и гром, докатившийся до замка, был все еще достаточно грозным. Ветер стал еще холоднее и усилился.

Неизвестно, что за стихийное бедствие ожидало замерший Камелот, но в голове Артура разразилась настоящая буря.

- Ты уверен, что Мерлин не обольстил меня? – спросил он в продолжение собственных мыслей.

- Что Мерлин вас не… - теперь лицо вытянулось уже у Гаюса. – О нет, сир, вы как две стороны одной монеты, но даже я не ожидал… что дело может зайти так далеко, сир. Но нам надо спешить!

Артур поднялся на отказывающиеся подчиняться ноги и, обогнав Гаюса, чуть ли не побежал в темницу. Разумеется, к стражникам он приблизился спокойным шагом и с соответствующим выражением лица.

- Король приказал мне лично доставить его, - принц скрутил вяло сопротивляющегося Мерлина, которого, кажется, за эти сутки еще пару раз побили, и выволок его из камеры.

- Но сир…

- Если он сможет справиться со мной, то с любым из вас и подавно, - усмехнулся Артур, не прекращая движения.

- Куда мы идем? – почти равнодушно спросил волшебник, когда они вышли за пределы внешних стен через западные ворота.

Принц взглянул на него и увидел, что в полуприкрытых глазах юноши плещется золото, и воздух вокруг него начинает потрескивать от золотых искр.

- Туда, куда ты попросишь, - шепотом ответил Артур. – Гаюс мне многое рассказал, и остальное я надеюсь услышать позже. От тебя.

Мерлин промолчал, глядя на движущиеся с запада тучи, грозные, словно вражеское войско.

Юноши выбрались из города, когда почти стемнело, и дрогу освещали только сполохи молний. Сухая гроза полыхала и гремела в ночи, кое-где молнии уже зажгли лес, не тронутый прежним пожаром. Ветер то и дело налетал резкими порывами. Вдали на фоне лилового неба выделялись какие-то полосы, шевелившиеся, словно живые.

- Что это?

- Кажется, смерч, - срывающимся голосом прошептал Мерлин. – Помоги мне встать прямо. Я не хочу, чтобы вода довершила начатое огнем. А потом делай со мной все, что хочешь…

Артур позволил магу опереться на себя. Парень с трудом вытянул вперед руку и зашептал. Золотое сияние разлилось вокруг, сконцентрировалось на кончиках пальцев, и, когда Мерлин поднял руку вверх, словно молния ударила из земли в небо. Артуру показалось, будто через него прошел огонь. И тут сверху хлынул дождь, плотной стеной, почти не оставляя места для дыхания. Сверкающие и грохочущие тучи походили на загоревшийся чан с кипящей смолой. Потом с неба полетели крупные градины, ветер валил с ног, нес сломанные ветки, комья грязи, камни. Артур понял, что один из живых «смерчей» идет практически на них.

- Мерлин! – заорал он, и тут заметил, что тощий маг безвольно висит на нем и, судя по всему, без сознания. На ум Артуру пришли слова Гаюса о чудовище в двух шагах. Ветер точно не поразить мечом. – Мерлин, очнись, - Артур тряс закатившего глаза и бледного даже в темноте парня. Только на лице проступало несколько неровных темных пятен. – Давай же, не будь девчонкой! Мерлин! Еще чуть-чуть! Ну пожалуйста… прошу тебя… любимый… только не умирай… прости меня… ты сможешь, я верю, а потом… я никому тебя не отдам!

Золотые глаза медленно открылись. Губы слабо шевельнулись.

- Помоги мне подняться…

И Мерлин тихонько запел, словно убаюкивая ветер. Постепенно тучи остановились, вода с мягким шепотом бежала из них, пропитывая заждавшуюся землю. Потом тучи отошли к востоку, открывая умытую луну и начищенные звезды. Вымокшие и продрогшие юноши лежали, держась друг за друга так, словно для каждого второй был тем, что удерживало его на плаву.

- Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - уверенно прошептал Мерлин. – Ты ведь сейчас подумал, как же быть дальше?

- Угу, - царственно кивнул будущий король Камелота, хотя ни о чем таком даже не задумывался.

- Так вот, ты придумаешь что-нибудь, - вздохнул Мерлин, доверчиво глядя на него снова бездонно-синими глазами. – Прикажешь мне заколдовать всех-превсех, чтобы они позабыли этот день, ведь один день – это так немного.

- Такой, как сегодня, – это очень много, - Артур зевнул. – И я хотел бы помнить кое-что.

- Значит, прикажешь мне сделаться невидимым, чтобы я мог всюду сопровождать тебя, - слуга вяло шевельнул рукой, и золотистая полусфера, похожая на большой мыльный пузырь, накрыла их. Сразу стало теплее и тише.

- Теперь у нас есть собственный небесный свод, - покачал головой Артур и попытался поцеловать сонного мага.

- Уйя! Осторожней! А нос ты мне все-таки сломал, вот задница!

- Прости!

- Да ни за что на свете!

- Я так и подумал. Ладно, спи, я покараулю.

Мерлин тихо рассмеялся, а через минуту уже спал, как камень. Артур, стараясь не двигать плечом, на котором покоилась черноволосая голова, ногами стянул ненавистные сапоги и приготовился сторожить до утра. Теперь ничто не мешало ему быть абсолютно счастливым.


End file.
